Calaveritas
by thursdaysyme
Summary: El infierno se desata en Ciudad Milagro.
1. Dientes

Dientes

* * *

Hace ya muchos años que me mandaron a esta ciudad. 1970. No recuerdo bien la fecha. Al poner un pie sobre estas tierras desérticas, mi mundo se desvaneció por muchos días. Habían habido reportes sobre conexiones entre esta ciudad y... allá, y me mandaron para investigarlo. Siendo yo la única persona tan sensible a estas cosas podían cerciorarse de que yo podría sentirlo, a pesar de no ver nada "fuera de lo común"(los demás en la "agencia" se guiaban por manifestaciones físicas). Personas con extraños poderes ("villanos" si nos referimos como se refieren aquí, en esta ciudad que parece salida de una historieta de acción) regresando desde la muerte para luchar otro día contra las fuerzas del bien ("héroes" para entrar en contexto). Un mes en la oscuridad, inconsciente y tres días ciego confirmaron los extraños rumores.

Me preguntaron si deseaba regresar a casa. Yo me negué, si algo era tan poderoso como para afectarme tanto, entonces era lo suficientemente peligroso e interesante para poner todo mi esfuerzo aquí. Ahora me doy cuenta de mi error, debí regresar. Cuarenta años. En este punto no sé si valió la pena la espera.

Investigué cada fenómeno paranormal en esta ciudad. Cada uno de ellos. Resolví todos (menos uno que otro que los héroes locales podían arreglar...¿para qué quitarles la diversión? no eran tan peligrosos). La casa embrujada del centro de la ciudad. El fantasma del conquistador de estas tierras. Todo, pero ese sentimiento extraño no cesaba. Como pesadumbre. Negatividad. Algo horrible. No venía de aquellos villanos que regresaban del otro lado cada semana o dos. Era algo grande. La última vez que sentí esto, Nueva York estuvo a punto de desaparecer.

Yo me acostumbré. Aprendí a vivir con ello e hice mi vida en esta ciudad. Trabajé en unas oficinas, en un mar de cubículos. Una experiencia horrible pero aprendí a vivir con ello al igual que con "el sentimiento". Conocí un par de buenas personas. Una que otra chica bella, pero con mis votos de celibato no podía llegar a ni un lado con ellas. A veces deseo haberme deshecho de esos votos. Dejar de ser sacerdote y vivir la vida. Pero no. No podía dejar a estas pobres personas tan expuestas a esto. Que de un día para otro, el mundo se les viniese abajo. Que un día, tuvieran que encontrarse con su Creador.

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida, Zoe Aves sintió que su mundo se venía abajo.

Ya había aprendido a vivir con esto. Un par de años con el nudo en la garganta (y en el corazón), sintiéndose sola. Dos años. Ya era cosa de todos los días.

"¿Entonces por qué hoy?"

La pregunta corría por su cabeza mientras se apresuraba al baño. Todos los días, enferma, sana, con regla, sin regla, huesos rotos, enteros. Todos los días y sus variaciones, se había acostumbrado a aquel entumecimiento. Pero hoy sentía que iba a explotar.

La taza del baño se encontraba frente a su rostro, un par de flemas salieron de su boca. Falsa alarma, no iba a vomitar. En cuanto se cercioró de esto, se sentó y espero a calmarse. ¿Por qué habrá sido?

Frida Suarez. Manuel Rivera. Su familia. Las risas. El crimen. Cuervo Negro. La escuela. El estrés. Se acostumbró a todo.

Pero hoy iba a explotar.

Una sonrisa.

Ahora estaba en el techo. Ahí podría pensar.

Dientes.

Ahí podía respirar. Lo único que le gustaba de ser la Cuervo Negro era el aire. Le gustaba el aire. A los ojos de cualquier idiota era un absoluto vacío, pero para ella era como un mar, sin todas las desventajas del agua.

(A veces salía por las noches, sin su casco a surcar los cielos, sentir la brisa en el rostro.)

Cuatro personas en el techo. Nunca las había visto antes. Vestían de negro. Convenientemente paradas cerca de la puerta que daba a la azotea, sus rostros oscurecidos por la sombra.

"Un día malo, ¿verdad señorita Aves?" dijo el que estaba posicionado en medio.

Un beso. Eso fué. Entre el extraño pánico que sintió al ver se le olvidó, dejando la angustia. Pero ahora lo recordaba perfectamente, cada cuadro. Frida y Manuel se besaron. Un besito inocente. Era algo tonto. Apenas y se rozaron los labios, pero eso bastó. Se enderezó volteó a ver a los tres personajes frente a ella con sus ojos amenazantes.

"Qué les importa."

Como te odio Frida.

El que habló dio un paso al frente, iluminándose la mitad de su rostro. Una sonrisa y un rostro pálido era lo que escondía las sombras.

"Nos importas, y mucho... ¿No es así hermanos?" dijo

Las tres figuras quedaron en silencio. Continuó.

"Son muy callados, perdónalos. Sólo supimos que algo malo te pasó y decidimos visitar."

Ella lo miró. Los tres eran como de su edad, a juzgar por las siluetas.

"No se quienes sean ustedes, pero lárguense."

Una sonrisa. Ahora dientes.

"Pero, déjanos hacerte sentir mejor."

Los tres dieron tres pasos.

Ojos negros. Una mirada penetrante. Una lengua se agitaba excitada y una boca babeante. Por alguna razón, ella sintió que venían a hacer algo horrible con ella. Retrocedió. Algo estaba mal, lo sentía. Alto aplastante. No sabía que era. Tenía miedo. Este no es un buen día.

"A-a-aléjense" por primera vez, después de muchos años, mostraba a alguien su "otro lado". El lado frágil. No aquella cara de perra que había armado en todo este tiempo. Lo derrumbaron cual castillo de arena. "No me hagan daño."

Más sonrisas, más dientes.

"Querida, no te venimos a hacer daño. Al contrario, venimos a hacerte una oferta."

Ella cayó en sus rodillas y empezó a llorar. Después de ver la lengua de aquél tipo a la derecha del que hablaba sacudiéndose de un lado para otro, imaginaba qué tipo de oferta venían a hacerle. Más dientes. El beso. Un día horrible.

"Sólo déjenme en paz yo no-"

La sonrisa crece.

"Pequeña, creo que nos malinterpretas." Interrumpió. "Pepe, cierra tu enorme bocota y guárdate esa lengua, espantas a la niña."

El que se encontraba a su derecha obedeció. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

"Venimos a ofrecerte un trabajo, Cuervito."

¿Cuervo? Aquel secreto que había guardado durante tantos años, ¿y estos tres patanes lo sabían?

"Esperen, cómo-"

"Sabemos muchas cosas. Tenemos el ojo puesto en tí, desde hace muchos años. Sabemos sobre el jaguarcillo ese, la chiquilla roquera, tu familia, todo." Se acomodó su camiseta negra. "Pero lo más importante, es que sabemos que vales oro."

Ella se levantó lentamente. _Menos dientes. Las sonrisas seguían._

"¿Qué *sniff* quieren?" contestó ella.

"Que nos ayudes. Créeme, que mejores personas para hacer tratos no hay. Cumplimos nuestra palabra, hacemos lo imposible para cumplirlo. Queremos verte sonreír."

Se puso a pensarlo un poco... Algo olía mal. Pero ella bien sabía que dentro de la basura se podían encontrar cosas preciosas... Podía usarlos. No se veían muy inteligentes.

"¿Es muy difícil?" preguntó.

"No es gran cosa. Te aseguramos, **tú** no arriesgas nada."

Sonrisa. Dientes.

"E-está bien. Los ayudaré."

"Muy bien... ahora, dinos qué es lo que deseas."

_El beso. El odio. La náusea. El pánico._

"Lo que quiero es... Vendetta."

Más dientes. El que hablaba estira la mano. Ella la estrecha.

"Muy bien. Puedes llamarnos Hermanos Calaveritas."


	2. Ojos

Ojos.

El teléfono suena. Una mano levanta el auricular.

"Bueno. ¿Quién habla?"

"Buenas tardes, ¿habla Jozéf Liebermann?"

"¿Quién lo busca?"

"¿Es Liebermann?"

"Sí, él habla. ¿Quién habla?"

"Buenas tardes señor Liebermann, habla Jack Roman del Departamento de Estudios Paranormales del Vaticano."

"Hace mucho que no hablan."

"Sí, bueno... le hablamos para decirle que nuestros sensores han captado algo en la ciudad a la que ha sido asignado alrededor de las 10:13 de su zona horaria."

"Sí, lo he sentido. Algo fuerte."

"Sí, sólo le hablamos para advertirle que esto tiene un grado-"

"Les dije..."

"¿Disculpe?"

"Ah, nada, decías del grado de peligrosidad de el fenómeno."

"Sí, sí, eh... ¡Ah, sí! Nuestros especialistas han calculado, según la muestra que nos mandaron nuestros sensores de allí, este fenómeno paranormal puede clasificarse entre demonio o dios antiguo, del tipo durmiente..."

"..."

"¿Señor?"

"Disculpa, fui por unos cigarros. Parece que me tocó un pez gordo."

"Sí, señor..."

"Les dije, le escribí al Santo Padre Juan Pablo II, Dios lo tenga en su Gloria, en mi informe que había algo gordo aquí, simplemente los lectores no captan algo tan silencioso. No es sorpresa que este lugar y el mundo de los muertos estén tan conectados."

"Sí, señor, yo-"

"Es como un pez que es tan pequeño como para escaparse de una red de pesca. Un pez precioso. Sería un error decir que no existe sólo porque nuestra red no la capturó."

"..."

"Disculpa, disculpa, otra vez yo hablando una sarta de tonterías. A mi edad sucede mucho."

"No son tonterías, señor, para nada. Es más yo... yo me considero admirador suyo."

"¿En serio? Hace años que no escucho a alguien decir eso."

"Sí señor, he escuchado muchas historias de usted. Nueva York, Praga, Nueva Delhi..."

"Recuerdo cada una de ellas. Mira, ahora mismo tengo que irme, pero, después de cuarenta años parece que al fin voy a poder hacer un progreso. ¿Qué te parece si después de que termine todo esto, tú y yo nos sentamos a charlar? Digo, en cuanto llegue al Vaticano."

"¡En serio!"

"Sí, en serio. Me tengo que ir, no voy a dejar que este monstruo, lo que sea que sea, se me escape de las manos después de cuarenta años."

"Muy bien señor. Ha sido un honor."

"De nada. Dios los guarde...Y chico, mándenle un mensaje al cardenal Rodríguez y díganle que el viejo lobo le dice que 'te dije'."

Cuelga el teléfono. Jozéf Liebermann toma su chaqueta y sale por la puerta.

* * *

Esto se está volviendo cada vez más estúpido. No tengo idea de por qué acepte seguirle el juego a estos "Hermanos Calaverita". Creo que fue el impacto causado cuando los vi la primera vez. Yo los creía más sensatos pero esto ya se está tornando ridículo.

¿"Objetos mágicos"? Estas son patrañas. Sí, sí lo sé. Esta ciudad repleta de villanos que regresan de la muerte, "demonios aztecas", qué se yo. Sé que ha de haber una explicación detrás de todo esto, pero ¿"objetos mágicos para un ritual"? Estas ya son chingaderas como el tarot o Walter Mercado. Más les vale a esos cabrones ser tan buenos como parecen. Digo, para que descubrieran que yo era la Cuervo toma mucha habilidad.

Como sea, fui obligada a poner pie en la catedral de Santa María la Milagrosa, después de dos generaciones de mis antepasados que juraron no volver a poner un pie dentro de una iglesia, yo, Zoe Aves, entro, no sólo para romper esa vieja promesa, sino para robar algo de allí.

"Sabrás qué es en cuanto la veas."

Precisas instrucciones de esos cabrones. Como sea, me doy a mi tarea de buscar aquel objeto precioso que me dijeron. Abajo del altar, detrás de cada rincón. Nada. Esto es estúpido. Ni siquiera ha de existir. Puse mi vista de nuevo en el altar. Fue cuando me di cuenta.

"La Cruz."

Me acerqué. La figura de Jesucristo en la cruz. Quizá atrás de este lugar. No sé por qué, pero al final de todo tenía sentido. No sabría explicarlo. Sus ojos me observaban.

"Zoe, tú no crees en estas cosas."

Pero no podía evitar sentir nervios. Aquella figura me miraba mientras la quitaba cuidadosamente de su sitio y parecía que miraba dentro de mi alma.

"Zoe, tú no crees en estas cosas."

Lo sé, pero no podía evitar sentirme extraña. Esos ojos viéndome. ¿Juzgándome? No. No me juzgaban, sino...

Tiré la cruz a un lado y, efectivamente, había un profundo hueco recubierto de oro y dentro de él una pequeño cofre de madera. Sellado. Usando mi laser lo abrí y lo que apareció fue un pequeño pedazo de papel.

"¿Un pedazo de papel? ¿Qué clase de broma estúpida es esta?"

Pero en cuanto lo abrí, por alguna extraña razón, tenía sentido. Esto era lo que ellos buscaban. Este papelito con inscripciones, dibujos, estrellas y un gran ojo en medio, todo en rojo era lo que los Calaveritas buscaban. Ya no tenía razón de pasar un segundo más en este lugar. Me ponía de nervios. Con razón mi madre y mi abuela no pisaban este lugar.

Los ojos veían dentro de mi alma. No me juzgaban. No me sentía digna de observar aquellos ojos que miraban desde aquél rincón mientras me apresuraba a partir.

He hecho muchas cosas malas.

* * *

Una silueta observaba desde las sombras.

"Estúpido, he llegado muy tarde..."


	3. Rojo

Rojo.

* * *

El rostro de Arturo, el menor de los hermanos Calaverita, miraba desde el sillón al otro lado de la sala. De manera relajada, tomaba una pistola negra con su mano derecha, mientras su izquierda descansaba en el sillón.

"Cierra la puerta detrás de ti, querida."

Zoe Aves cerró la puerta después de entrar con llave. Arturo seguía viéndola con sus penetrantes ojos blancos. Su rostro le recordaba a un perro calvo. O un mono. A cosas horribles.

"Siéntate." Apuntó con su pistola al sillón a su derecha.

"Traigo prisa, sólo vengo a dejarle el objeto a Miguel, tu hermano."

"Siéntate."

"En serio, tengo que irme. Mi mamá y mi abuela van a descubrir que estoy fuera de casa y-"

Los ojos blancos la miraban.

"Siéntate."

Obedeció. Se sentó y puso la cajita negra, que contenía el papel que la había robado de la catedral, a su lado. Arturo se quedó en silencio, observando la pared al otro lado de la sala, aún sujetando su pistola. Zoe se sentía muy valiente fuera de esta casa, pero en cuanto veía los ojos de Arturo, recordaba por qué había aceptado ayudar. En parte, quería su venganza, pero lo más importante es que tenía miedo.

El silencio duró varios minutos.

"Mira, Arturo, en serio me tengo que-"

"¿No crees que este mundo es algo chistoso?"

Sus ojos blancos se colocaron en ella. Escalofríos.

"A Dios le gusta jugarnos bromas. Tiene un sentido del humor muy extraño."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Arturo sonrió. Escalofríos.

"Tú, por ejemplo, parece broma, pero el destino de tu abuela y de tu madre se ha repetido en ti. Tu corazón roto por uno de los machotes de la familia Rivera. Ni siquiera es maldición. Me habría percatado de eso. Simplemente lo repites. No esas obligada a hacerlo. Simplemente lo repites."

Ella se levantó pero él le apuntó con su pistola a la frente. Era tan cierto. Todos los días pensaba lo mismo. Quizá esto no se tenía que repetir.

"¿Idiota, por qué te quitas el casco? Toda tu armadura es a prueba de balas y expones quizá la parte más importante de tu cuerpo. No te dejes llevar por la ira, eso ha arruinado a mucha gente. Ahora, siéntate, y déjame continuar."

Se sentó. Arturo bajó la pistola y relajó su mano.

"No eres la única. Yo, por ejemplo, hace muchos años, estaba sentado en este mismo sillón, en este mismo punto, sujetando una pistola muy parecida a esta. No recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó, pero fue algo horrible. Recuerdo sirenas. Rojo. Sangre. Mucha sangre. Un bang, y todo negro."

Escalofríos.

"Muy chistoso la verdad."

Zoe se levantó de un salto y tomó la caja.

"E-en serio traigo prisa. Con permiso."

Una sonrisa la despidió del cuarto. Otra más la saludó en la habitación contigua.

"Dios mío, Miguel, me espantas."

El chico se sentaba desde el otro lado de la sala. Por obvias razones, Miguel no la espantaba tanto como Arturo.

"Déjame adivinar, Arturo te dio la bienvenida."

"Sí. Te juro que ese tipo me quiere volver loca."

"No te apures, Arturo es así. Le gusta leer historias de terror... Pero pasemos a cosas más importantes, por tu sexy traje imagino que no andabas de paseo."

"Efectivamente, Miguel, te traigo algo desde la catedral."

Zoe tiró la cajita al escritorio que se encontraba en medio de la sala.

"Muchas gracias, Cuervito."

"No fue para nada difícil. No veo por qué ustedes mismos no pudieron ir a buscarlo."

"Tenemos nuestras razones. Luego te explicaré todo."

Miguel tomó la caja.

"Mira, Miguel, me gustaría quedarme a charlar pero tengo que llegar a mi casa antes de que amanezca. Luego seguiré buscando las cosas que me pides."

"No te apures, chiquita. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Nos vemos luego."

"Sí, y si me permites salir por tu ventana, la verdad no quiero volver a toparme con Arturo, al menos por hoy. Con permiso."

"Es propio."

Zoe saltó desde la ventana y emprendió el vuelo. En el escritorio la mano de Miguel temblaba y de su boca salía mucha saliva, una lengua temblaba.

"Esa chica me vuelve loco."

Lo único que veía era rojo.

* * *

La verdad, esta ciudad parece una caricatura. Después de recuperarme un mes y tres días después de llegar aquí y varios días leyendo las noticias, esa fue la impresión que me dio. Y cómo. En ciudades parecidas, las noticias estaban invadidas por asesinatos, violaciones, locuras, etc.

Pero no aquí. Esta ciudad es el lugar más limpio del planeta. Parece irónico siendo esta la ciudad con más villanos per cápita en todo el mundo, pero eso sólo sirve para incrementar la sensación de ridiculez de este lugar. Un vistazo a los periódicos parece como si estuviese leyendo mi primer comic de Superman cuando todavía era un niño. Muy inocente. La mafia de este lugar, en vez de utilizar sangrientas advertencias y venganzas como las otras mafias del planeta, utiliza caricaturescos ataques de bigote. No estoy bromeando, la Mafia Mostacho sólo amarra y golpea a sus enemigos utilizando su bigote.

Por eso no es sorpresa que la policía se llevara la sorpresa de su vida al ver que la catedral de su ciudad había sido asaltada. ¿Qué clase de loco haría algo así, en esta, Ciudad Milagro, la más limpia de todas? ¿Qué clase de loco profanaría la casa del Señor, arrancaría la cruz de su lugar sólo para robar? Era impensable, algo fuera de este mundo. Quizá en otra ciudad pero no aquí.

Me acerqué al sombrerudo hombre que inmediatamente identifiqué como el jefe de la policía. Fuera de su extraño y caricaturesco uniforme, este hombre emanaba liderazgo y poder desde su rudo aspecto.

"Buenos días, supongo que usted es el jefe de policía."

"Así es, Emiliano Suarez, para servirle."

"Soy Jozéf Liebermann, del Vaticano." El hombre se sorprendió al ver mis papeles.

"¡¿Del Vaticano?", repitió, "¿pus qué había allá adentro pa' que mandaran a alguien desde allá?"

"La verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea, sólo sé que tenían algo guardado allí, pero no es exactamente a lo que vengo... Si pudiésemos continuar la conversación en otro lugar más privado..."

"Seguro, seguro."

Nos introdujimos en su patrulla y nos pusimos en marcha hacia la jefatura de policía.

"Usted tiene el nombre como aquél senador, Joseph..."

"Le aseguro, no hay conexión. Yo soy cien por ciento polaco."

"Y dígame, qué lo trae por estos lugares."

"Esto es algo clasificado, pero la verdad no tengo tiempo para andar con mamadas y usted parece de suficiente rango. Nada más no se vaya a reír."

"¿Por qué me habría de reír?"

"Es algo extraño. Bueno, como le dije, soy S.J. Jozéf Liebermann, sacerdote parte del Departamento de Estudios Paranormales del Vaticano."

"Estudios Para-"

"Paranormales. Déjeme continuar."

"Perdón."

"Como le decía. Nuestro equipo está bajo la impresión de que esta ciudad está influenciada por fuerzas paranormales, ya sabe, con eso de que villanos regresan desde la muerte a cada rato..."

"Sartana de los muertos... Viene por Sartana de los Muertos, ya veo."

"Para nada, ella es sólo un pequeño fantasma molesto y nada más."

"¿Pequeño fantasma molesto? Pero pus ella es la villana más poderosa-"

"Yo personalmente me la acabo en 10 minutos, pero la verdad no me gusta interferir tanto. Aparte, los héroes parece que se divierten acabándola una y otra vez."

"Pus..."

"Como le decía, me mandaron hace cuarenta años para investigar-"

"¿Lleva cuarenta años aquí?"

"A eso iba. Me mandaron hace cuarenta años para investigar la profunda conexión entre su ciudad y el mundo de los muertos pero algo más grande captó mi atención. No sabría que decirle, pero había algo grande y dormido, y no iba a arriesgar que un día algo malo fuera a pasar. Pasé cuarenta años aquí y ayer en la mañana, los sensores del Vaticano, al igual que yo, presintieron que algo acababa de ocurrir. Algo grande."

"Wow, eso sí es..."

"Muy loco, ya sé que es difícil de creer pero..."

"No, no, no, la verdad sí le creo, cada cosa que ve por estos lugares, cualquier cosa es posible."

"Supongo."

"Y dígame, Jozéf, qué tan grande es esta cosa que dice que hay aquí."

"Pues, no es para espantarlo, pero clasificaron esto entre un Demonio o un dios antiguo. Nada específico. Y durmiente, de los peores que hay."

"Wow, en serio que esta no es mi semana."

"Y se va a poner muy feo. Pero mejor dejemos esto para la jefatura, platíqueme, ¿por qué es esta una mala semana? A lo mejor soltarlo lo calmará y lo tendrá más alerta para lo que viene."

El tráfico iba lento, muchos policías en su situación hubiesen preferido utilizar las sirenas para abrir paso, pero él no. Honesto. Perfecto.

"Pues, esto es algo privado pero, m'ijita, Frida, acaba de conseguir novio. Y ahora resulta que hay diablos sueltos por aquí..."

"Eso se supone que es malo por..."

"El chamaco es un patán. Un malvivido. Un vago de lo peor. Manuel Rivera, capaz y usted ha escuchado de él."

Claro que sí. Cómo no. Yo sé quien es cada héroe de esta ciudad. Cada uno de ellos, desde el principiante Burrito Albino hasta el glorioso desbarajuste que es White Pantera, obviamente pasando por su hijo, El Tigre.

"No creo, no me suena."

"¿El Tigre?"

"Ah, ¿el chamaquito superhéroe? Pero, ¿por qué habría de ser un patán?"

"Está en sus venas, su abuelo era villano y este chamaco no es exactamente lo que se diría un santito. Es medio cabrón el escuincle y aparte una mala influencia para m'ijita," dijo apretando los dientes, "Y ese cabroncito es su novio. No se ha de limpiar bien la cola el muy hijito de la chingada y ya ha de querer andar de calenturiento. Tiene cara de ser de esos que embarazan a sus novias muy chamaquitas, sabe, y la verda' nome gusta la idea de que mi chamaquita ande con chamaco ahorita a los quince, ella no-"

"No, sabe qué, creo que esto le va a hacer más mal," decidí cambiar el tema de conversación. Temí por su presión arterial, parecía que iba a explotar. "Mejor le platico unas aventuras y usted unas suyas, ¿qué le parece? Mientras llegamos. Y a mí me encanta oír historias."

"Pus..."

Todo el recorrido fuimos platicando cosas. Y no sin motivo. Emiliano Suarez, siendo jefe de policía, ha de haber visto cosas que yo no. Poco a poco iba armando este rompecabezas, y ya sospechaba como iba a acabar.


	4. La Azotea

Azotea

* * *

_"Mire, Sartana, hoy yo y mis hermanos dejamos de trabajar para usted, ¿comprende?"_

_Sus huesudas manos golpearon la mesa. Una luz roja emanaba de sus ojos. Se había encabronado en serio._

_"¿Ustedes, irse? Están bromeando, ¿verdad? Ustedes me pertenecen."_

_"No le pertenecemos a usted ni a nadie, señorita."_

_La mire a los ojos._

_Llegamos hace mucho a este lado, no me acuerdo muy bien, pero por azares del destino, acabamos como parte de los Bandidos Calavera de Sartana de los Muertos. Una banda de rufianes esqueléticos que la acompañaba en sus ataques al mundo de los vivos. Poco a poco comenzamos a sobresalir entre los demás. Éramos los más jóvenes del grupo y quizá los más rudos. Pero había algo más._

_Algo crecía dentro de nosotros. Lo noté mucho tiempo una noche después de verme al espejo. Mi rostro estaba cambiando, iba creciendo. Unas cosas que podía identificar como músculos comenzaban a salir cerca del hueso temporal derecho. Músculos negros. Y un temblor interno. Estaba como... como..._

_"¡Miren, escuincles! ¡Mientras estén muertos, de aquí no se van a ir nunca!"_

_Tomé el paquete de cigarros y llevé uno a mi boca._

_Comencé a fumar poco después de que algo que asemejaba pulmones había crecido dentro de mi cuerpo. Charlaba con mis hermanos y descubrimos que era exactamente lo mismo con ellos. Los latidos, la adrenalina, y ese sentimiento, la tristeza pasando a enojo, a ira, a odio, como si, como si..._

_"Señora, Sartana, usted no comprende, nosotros no estamos más muertos."_

_Las luces de sus ojos se redujeron de tamaño. Y nos miraban atentamente. Si su rostro huesudo pudiese haber formado una expresión, creo que sería de sorpresa._

_"¿No están muertos...?"_

_Sonreí._

_"¿No lo ve? No somos como ustedes. Los muertos sólo tienen tristes cráneos, nosotros venimos con recubrimiento de piel. Nosotros estamos vivos."_

_Pero mentía. Nosotros no estábamos vivos. Nuestro corazón latía y una sustancia que podíamos llamar sangre corría por nuestras venas. Pero faltaba algo. Estábamos muy vivos para estar muertos pero muy muertos para estar vivos. Pero ella no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que éramos... algo más._

_"Y si nos permite..."_

_No nos podía detener. Sabía que éramos algo más... que estábamos en otra liga._

_"Nos vamos."_

_Salimos de allí. Subimos al mundo de los vivos. En medio del Desierto junto a la carretera que daba hacia Ciudad Milagro. Algún día íbamos a regresar. Pero ahora sólo nos restaba esperar. Y esperar. Pasaban meses, años, y aquél sentimiento crecía y crecía. ¿A qué? No estoy seguro todavía. Nacimos del desierto._

_

* * *

_

Un chico y una chica se introducen furtivamente a la escuela secundaria Leone a las 7 pm, cruzando la barda al este de la escuela cuidadosamente. Cruzan los campos de futbol, los jardines y se introducen por la ventana del salón 1-A, que ella descubrió que no se puede cerrar bien hace años, y parece que Juanito, el encargado del mantenimiento en las noches, nunca se ha dado cuenta todavía.

Cruzan los pasillos silenciosamente para no despertar al velador, suben las escaleras y se encuentran con el perro guardián, el "Firulais", un pitbull, viejo amigo de ellos quien se contenta al verlos y se pone a brincar como loco y a babear y a saludarlos. "Hola, cómo están, los extrañé, vamos a jugar," parece decir el can. Siguen subiendo las escaleras, el primer piso, el segundo piso, el tercer piso y dan con la puerta que da a la azotea.

Ella brinca y brinca y él saca una pelota para que el perro juegue con ellos. Se ponen a aventar la pelota, el chico finge luchar con el perro que mide sus potentes mandíbulas para no dañar a su buen amigo. Después de unos minutos, se cansan y se sientan muy cerca de la orilla del techo, el perro se recuesta junto con ellos y se ponen a platicar de las cosas de siempre. Ella saca unos cigarrillos que le robó a su papá, quien se los quitó a un chamaco de unos 15 años en la calle hace unos días. El se espanta y pregunta desde cuando fuma, ella le contesta que desde hoy, que quería hacerlo al menos una vez y no quedarse con las ganas de fumar. Pone el cigarro en su boca e inhala y...

Tose, tose fuerte y el chico se ríe y ella le dice que si es tan macho como dice que lo intente. A él no le gusta la idea de fumar o que su papá lo regañe pero para nada va a aceptar que alguien dude de lo macho que es, toma una bocanada y, para su sorpresa, no es tan desagradable. Se ríe y se ríe y ella se molesta por no acabar igual que ella y porque sus pulmones salieron "medio jotos". Él la rodea con su brazo, la abraza y le dice que no se enoje, ella se ríe y siguen platicando y entonces ella dice algo, completamente inocente, pero que gracias a que son novios desde ayer él se ruboriza y se acuerda de que su padre le dice a cada rato que, si algún día tiene novia, la manera correcta de proceder con una dama y de ser macho a la Rivera es de andar "de manita sudada" hasta el matrimonio.

Y entonces se dan cuenta de que el cielo ha estado nublado desde ayer, pero ni llueve y solo enfría, extaño, estando a unas pocas semanas del verano. Y entonces empiezan a sentir nervios porque el techo está más oscuro que de costumbre y se acercan. Y les gusta acercarse y comienzan a acercar sus rostros cuando Firulais comienza a ladrar hacia la puerta de la azotea y se voltean sobresaltados porque, para ser honestos, nunca perdieron los nervios. Y el perro se para y va corriendo hacia la oscuridad y no deja de ladrar y de repente da unos ladridos y se calla y se escucha como si rascaran la puerta. Quizá se cerró la puerta de la azotea detrás del pobre Firulais.

Mejor vámonos, dice ella, que ya se está haciendo tarde, voltean a agarrar sus (pocas) pertenencias y se levantan y se disponen a salir cuando una figura se mete en su camino.

"Mire, Fridita, me la tengo que llevar, pero si quieren, dele un besito de despedida a su noviecito, por mí no hay pedo..."


End file.
